1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailboxes, and more particularly, to replaceable, stick-on overlays for U.S. Postal Service regulation mailboxes that provide both distinctive decoration and recommended identification functions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Decorative mailboxes have become increasingly popular in recent years. U.S. Postal Service Regulations for residential free-standing mailboxes dictate specific shape and dimensions. To make the required mailboxes more attractive and distinctive homeowners have purchased predecorated mailboxes. Generally mailbox decorations can be provided that are painted or stenciled on, or otherwise permanently attached. Since the mailbox is exposed to the weather, the durability of the painted decoration may be a problem. Purveyors of predecorated mailboxes cannot provide great variety due to space limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,731 issued 12/15/87 to Gramelspacher discloses a mailbox with a thin, predecorated laminated plywood cover treated with a weatherproofing material on inner and outer surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,595 issued 3/21/89 to Johns et al discloses a mailbox with grooved lower edges of the housing and a decorative overlay that fits over the housing and whose lower edges are held in the grooves with cooperating holes in housing and the edges of the overlay for receiving rivets to securely hold the overlay in place. The overlay material must be sturdy enough to remain in place under severe weather conditions while held by the edges.
The overlays of the prior art, being of sturdy construction and substantial dimension of 231/2 inches square to cover the standard mailbox are bulky and expensive and not adaptable to the ordinary mailbox. It is therefore still a problem to provide inexpensive means to decorate the ordinary regulation mailbox with a compact device that can be carried in a large inventory of selections.
The postal authorities require that the box number or street address be applied to at least one side of the mailbox in letters at least one inch high. It is desirable to put identification, including name of occupant on both sides of the mailbox. A decorative graphic applied to both sides of the mailbox serves as further identification for small children and those with visual or mental defects who may not be able to recognize other identifying material. Many residents are reluctant to use anything that requires mechanical skills such as applying fasteners are required by the prior art. Convenient means for applying identifying names and numbers are not provided by the mailbox attachments of the prior art.